


Transparent Elegy

by Mariyannu



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: AU, AU where Taichi is... well... y'know, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Past, Drabble, Drama, F/F, Heavy Angst, High School, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, it isn't a story for everyone since it has a delicate topic, please read the tags, tri spoilers, we need more meihika love in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariyannu/pseuds/Mariyannu
Summary: Words won’t come out, just like they don’t. I was certainly here. I don’t look at you; Not looking— Even now, I’m still deeply attached and can’t let go.





	Transparent Elegy

※※※

「Our love can't be found again.」

※※※

 

It started as a delicate whisper in the air. The day had been beautiful and the sky was like a dome of plasma blue. The clouds looked like aerated cottons floating under the gleaming sun.

Now, the moon seemed to turn the leaves into a flaming mosaic of colors: scorching yellows, lava reds and burnished browns. The heart-wrenching cry of a lonely girl echoed through the dark silence of the illuminated city.

A wind that blew up, waved the girl's hair. A clinking sound came to her ears as the first drops of rain fell on the lamp lights. The sound was like tinkling glass, a sweet, rhythmic, even sounded like a clear flute. A layer of rain passed over her and the sound intensified. The noise in the street was like the beat that happy and afflicted hearts produce. They weren't the soft, soggy, swollen drops of Spring she was hearing; It was like balls being kicked hitting your body with force.

Trees are uprooted, cars pass by and entire people disappear. Cities are overwhelmed and power blackouts have families living in fear of the unknown. The rain is incessant. It split and creaked like fern pods in a bush fire. The floodgates in the sky have been opened and it seems that nobody is there to close them.

Is it a frightening vision of a future world? In fact it's not.

It is the current reality of Meiko Mochizuki passing by Nakano Broadway.

The clouds are fragile and white as an angel. They're transported in a light curly breeze. A misty rain falls.

As it falls, it unlocks the glassy fingers of the frozen fist of winter, one by one. The flowers unfold slowly in the meadows and ripple like coral arms when the tide falls.

Rain is its final flowering.

She knew it was the end that day.

Like the small bud of a heart that she is.

※

The rain had stopped.

Wrapped in complete solitude, she holds tightly the fence of the roof of the school. Alone, always alone and on her own in that place since the incident. Certainly, there was an outcome and resolution, except that someone could never return to them. Therefore, she believes that _that_ other person hates her for the events. The animosity that surrounds them, the looks and the frictions. Meiko didn't know why, even so, her emotions did not stop when she was so close. At the beginning it was reciprocal; then it was hate.

"Can't our love be found again?"

Therefore, all the words were swallowed with the salt that ran down her cheeks in the evening, standing behind the fence of the rooftop.

She held her breath and wanted to fall. Fall and fall into the void.

But in the end she did not and she remembered.

The sound of her footsteps in the classroom, how that person should not be there but the she still was. Meiko was unable to forget that _long ago_. The  _long ago_ that several had been able to overcome. But Meiko and that person did not. Why can't she forget it? Or if she forgets it, would it mean she would forget, tomorrow, as well? Could there be a tomorrow for her, who goes every afternoon to the roof waiting to fall and then let herself be overcome in the rain on the way home?

That is why her throat mixes the sounds of the night with those of the afternoon, falling into her own misery.

Oh It hurt. It hurt so much.

"You don't know what pain is, Mochizuki-san."

It was the words that came out of Hikari Yagami's mouth that day, holding a letter in both hands tightly. A letter that Meiko had written in with her own, delicate, hands. A letter that she could have avoided written but still did. Inappropriate, that was certain but, she could not stop her feelings as they continued to grow despite the pain she had caused in Hikari after Taichi's sacrifice.

_Pain. Something like pain. I know what pain is, Hikari-san. But not the pain that you feel. Just the one I caused with my own existence. Even so, I ..._

Her voice never reached Hikari.

"I hate you."

Meiko knew she deserved those words.

Hikari held the letter and broke it, and Meiko swore to see tears in her eyes. The words rusted before her eyes and she could not hear her. Hate? It was the most logical thing. Meiko was the culprit of Taichi's sacrifice and, even with all of this, she dared to write a confession of love to Hikari.

_I'm just an egoist who thinks of herself. Whether it's love or not, it's a painful condition._

"Goodbye."

The sound of a heartbeat limited to one person resonated within the closed classroom.

The pieces that used to be the letter were scattered in the classroom, being the final farewell that Hikari gave her.

That's why Meiko stopped remembering and stretched one foot on the roof. She staggered but it was not enough.

※

The words didn't come out from Hikari's mouth. Seeing her in that state.

The stage seen from the roof. The falling shadows, so much but so much.

_Can it be that you can no longer hear our voices, calling you?_

She asked herself, regretting her words. She knew that it wasn't Meiko's fault. But, within her pain, she was looking for a culprit. Someone to point the finger at and admit the cause of her distress and anguish. The phrases she said were rusty as a chain, within the greatest depths of a cloudy heart.

"I'm sorry, Mochizuki-san."

_Even now, I’m still deeply attached and can’t let go._

Within the bright dawn, she was alone.

Again being transparent.

Both, shadows and transparent lights.

※

Words won’t come out, just like they don’t.

Hikari was behind Meiko on the roof. She was unable to say anything.

Meiko bit her lip, not recognizing or noticing her presence. However, she could feel that love in the atmosphere and it was enough to betray her. Even so, she did not look back.

_After everything that has happened, I am still attached to you and I can not let you go._

It hurt. It hurt and it hurt. The same pain that Meiko was carrying. The words of that day rumbled in her ears. A painful condition that did not leave her alone. The girl who, also, afflicted her heart released the last finger that kept her in the fence.

Hikari knew that she screamed and moved.

That Meiko turned around and said something

_Saying goodbye in this way. This was not the goodbye I wanted when I said it._

Within the deepest, darkest corner of her heart filled with light, Hikari had hidden the truth. But it was late, too late, and only now she was aware of it all.

_Oh I hate it. I hate it. You. I. Everything. Absolutely everything._

"...it should become transparent and disappear."

Hikari's body moved before the she even realized it, holding Meiko in her arms. Her chest against her back, the girl with glasses began to cry and the clouds turned gray.

A painful condition from which both could not escape.

The shadow of a single person covering them.

"If we are going to suffer, we suffer this pain together" Hikari said, caressing Meiko's hair.

Meiko nodded, saying goodbye to her pain, receiving the new one that both will share with the reciprocal love they pretended to ignore.

Resounding in the night sky, through the clouds, and a time that never waits, their invisible hearts were able to find the beat of a transparent elegy by means of a bond.

Taichi watched them, knowing that at last he could follow his destiny calmly, seeing both girls finally smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This one-shot is was originally written in Spanish by me as well, and it was a ride translating it into English.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read my story. If you take notice of any mistakes, feel free to tell them to me so I can check them right away! Any kind of feedback will be highly appreciated ♡!


End file.
